Caroline
Train Stops Play |last_appearance = Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine Bold and Brave |creator(s) = Rev. W. Awdry |name = Caroline |title = Caroline the Car |gender = Female |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |affiliation = * Elsbridge Cricket Club * Thomas' Branch Line * Stepney |basis = Morris Oxford Bullnose Cabriolet 1926 |vehicle = Road vehicle |type = Vintage car |fuel_type = Petrol |drivetrain = 4x2 |wheels = 4 |builder(s) = Morris Motors |year_built = 1926 |registration_number = URA 1 |owner(s) = Elsbridge Cricket Club }} Caroline is a vintage car owned by a cricketer from the Elsbridge cricket club. Biography ''The Railway Series'' Caroline always refers to her driver as "Master". She does not like high speeds as they overheat her motor. One day, Stepney passed the Elsbridge Cricket Field when a batsman hit a ball that lands in one of his trucks. Unfortunately, Stepney and his crew do not hear the cricketers shout, so four of them pile into Caroline and race after them. At Ffarquhar, they find the missing ball, and, as Caroline is exhausted, Stepney transports them all back with Caroline on a flatbed and the cricketers in a brake van and stay to watch the match. ''Thomas & Friends'' As in the Railway Series, Caroline and the cricketers went in pursuit of Stepney and the missing cricket ball. Caroline later helped the Fat Controller to Lady Hatt's birthday, until she broke down again. She was then insulted by George, who later took the Fat Controller to Thomas until he had his own accident. The Fat Controller promised to get help for Caroline after he left. Personality Caroline enjoys taking leisurely drives along the beautiful Sudrian countryside. She dislikes being pushed along too fast, as it will overheat her engine. She is very calm in nature and appreciates the engines. She loves the occasional picnic where she is parked for the duration. She used to think railway engines were silly, until she discovered how they can save the wear and tear on her wheels. Technical Details Basis Caroline is based on a Morris Oxford Bullnose Cabriolet 1926. File:Caroline'sbasis.jpg|Caroline's basis Livery Caroline is painted red with black fenders, a gold radiator and a grey rooftop. Her name is written on her sides in white. In the video game Railway Adventures, her rooftop is depicted red. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine' - Train Stops Play * 'Duke the Lost Engine' - You Can't Win! Companion Volumes * '''1976' - Famous Engines * 1996 - Thomas the Tank Engine: The Complete Collection * 2005 - Sodor: Reading Between the Lines |-| Television Series= and Toby's Discovery * 'Series 8' - Thomas and the Circus , Chickens to School and Percy and the Magic Carpet * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting and Bold and Brave Specials * '''2005' - Calling All Engines! Learning Segments * Series 8 - The Children Wait for Gordon * Calling All Engines! - Which Diesel Engine with Which Steam Engine? Music Videos * Series 5 - Harold the Helicopter * Series 8 - A World Around You and Determination * Calling All Engines! - Trying * Series 9 - Party Time }} |-|Other Media= , Railway Ride! and Lorry Trouble * 2002 - Good as New! * 2003 - Broken Bridges , Where's Wag? and Milk and Motors! * 2004 - Train Stops Play and Road Ride * 2006 - Caroline's Cruise and Percy and the Painting * 2007 - The Best Smile and In for Treatment * 2009 - Night Light Train and New Delivery * 2010 - Thomas Takes Off! and The New Delivery * 2011 - Caroline Camps Out, Caroline's Christmas, Racing on the Rails, and Mirror, Mirror * 2012 - Message Mix-Up! * 2013 - A Friend in Need Caroline also appeared in the magazine stories, Double Attraction, Fun With Friends, Parking? No Problem!, Road Ride, Slow Down, Bertie!, Slow Tow, Spotting Shapes, The Best Bridge, and The Open Top Bus. Video Games * 2000 - Thomas and the Magic Railroad Print Studio * 2001 - Railway Adventures * 2008 - Begins Educational Learning }} Voice Actors * Hiroko Emori Audio Files Whistle Trivia * Caroline's television series model did not have moveable eyes. * Both George Carlin and Alec Baldwin gave Caroline a Southern accent. * Her face design is a standard on matoon cars (nose and mouth on the grill and eyes where her headlights would be). Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Capsule Plarail * Pocket Fantasy * Royal Hampshire * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Trading Cards * My Thomas Story Library * Nakayoshi References es:Caroline he:קרוליין ja:キャロライン pl:Karolcia (Samochód) ru:Каролина Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Cars Category:Thomas & Friends characters Category:The Railway Series characters Category:Awdry-created characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Road vehicles